Grain buckets used in a grain elevator are normally bolted directly to an endless conveyor belt. Each year a number of the grain buckets must be replaced because of wear. The replacement of the buckets is time consuming because 3 to 4 bolts and nuts must be removed to replace each bucket.
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of bucket mountings and brackets for buckets, for securing the buckets to the conveyor belt. These different types of devices are designed for quick detachment of the bucket. None of the prior art devices disclose the novel structure of the subject detachable conveyor bucket apparatus.